La Petite Mort
by Sexcalibur
Summary: Sasuke smirked as he saw himself reflected in Sakura's eyes. The fear, the hatred, the involuntary pleasure swirled in her eyes. His sweat mixed with hers and Sasuke could taste it, salty and at the same time so sweet. He rolls his hips faster.
1. La Petite Mort

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>His cock throbs steadily in his hands. Right now, to him, it looks like a healthy cock, its skin glowing an angry red from all the masturbating that he's doing. So far he's cum twice and still the hard-on doesn't completely pass. He wonders why, it's the first time that has happened. Sasuke cleans off his mess with a tissue, wipes the desk, the chair, and his stiff appendage, the afternoon sun a silent witness to his routine.<p>

"Teme where've you been? Jerking off again, I presume? The soldier couldn't have withdrawn on its own." Naruto beams his trademark smile making sure half the girls of his class have heard the dirty accusation.

Sasuke lets the insult pass, like how he's let a lot of thing pass that day. His mind is still off somewhere trying to find an explanation to the constant tent in his pants. He sits in his assigned seat, laces his finger in front of his mouth, and closes his eyes to imagine Naruto's severed head. The afternoon hadn't completely passed yet so he soaks the warmth from the sunlight that reaches him. He relaxes a bit but a voice cuts off,

"Naruto! Stop offending Sasuke-kun and stop making inappropriate comments!" It's Sakura. She hits Naruto in the head, the blond incoherently mumbling an apology.

Sasuke peeks at the scene. Sakura wore the standard uniform of Konoha High School. Nothing's special there. The blouse fits snugly on her, the printed bra underneath just slightly visible from the thinness of the cloth. The black skirt reaches mid-thigh. Sasuke convinces his self that Sakura must have been excelling in p.e. for those legs to look so long and lean. At that moment her hands were on her waist, chest puffed from lecturing Naruto. Her face was slightly red, from anger of having to berate or from the embarrassment of addressing their current topic, Sasuke doesn't know. He wonders if Sakura also gets that flustered during-

"But it's true Sakura-chan! The teme's been acting weird. He hasn't even hit me once today! That must mean he's an alien or something so I am just testing him!" Naruto flails his hands all the while, as if he was explaining to a five year old child.

"Baka!" Sakura was about to hit him again when Sasuke suddenly stands up, delivers a swift blow to Naruto's head that had him squatting and holding his head while muttering curses, and looks intensely at Sakura.

"Leave." Sasuke tells him in his usual apathetic voice. Sasuke doesn't wait for an answer, sits back and puts his bag onto his lap.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry." Sakura was by his desk, bowing and apologizing. Sasuke cussed. From beneath his bangs he could see Sakura's chest heaving. The angle of her bow made it possible to stare at the bra printed in various colored hearts.

"Tch. Annoying. Just leave Sakura." Sasuke kept his fist clenched tight as if inside the fist lies all of his control. He holds on as tight as he could.

Sakura reluctantly leaves, wary of Sasuke's dark aura. Sasuke was vaguely aware of the rest of the day. To him it was all a blur.

The next thing he knew he's in his room, his cock's throbbing in his hands again as he tried to relieve his self of the strain and the images of discarded heart printed bras.

xxx

Sakura enjoyed long walks on the park. She liked to jog and observe the children, the scenery, and the animals, all living harmoniously in such a place. It's as if there's not a problem in the world. She's in her usual jogging attire: a red sweatshirt, black cycling, and rubber shoes. The music from her iPod blasts her ears with an energetic beat. She'd already done her routine laps around the park. She decided to sit down on one of the benches, producing a bottle of energy drink and sandwich from her pack.

It was then that Sasuke appeared. He was still in uniform, walking rigidly. The pigeons parted when he passed by them. It was as if they fear this boy that walks so slowly.

Sakura couldn't help her smile. It was another opportunity to impress her long-time crush. Fate had something planned for them, she decides.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bellows with a wave of her hands, "Over here!"

Sasuke, as if broken from a trance, looks up at Sakura, face void of emotion. He doesn't seem to register the name, the face, the identity of the pink haired girl in the jogging attire. Nevertheless, he comes over and sits by her, hands on his pockets, and gestures guarded.

"What're you doing here Sasuke-kun? Why haven't you changed yet?" Sakura smiles friendly at him. Sasuke looks at her. He notices the thin film of sweat that seemed to make Sakura's skin glow. He becomes aware of her whole body, breathing hard. He takes in her face, flustered and red from doing something so exhausting. Sasuke let's the bangs cover his face.

"I needed some fresh air." Sasuke quips.

Sakura just blushes. Sasuke-kun's talking to me! Like I'm his friend! Her inner self jumps with joy.

"I've just finished jogging. D'you want my sandwich?" Sasuke doesn't reply. Still enthusiastic, Sakura continues, "Did you know this park was built in the sixties in honor of Satoru Nakata*? Urban Legends says that he made tuna and leech rain from the sky. He couldn't read but he could talk to cats. He traveled from Tokyo to Takamatsu in order to save something… I don't remember the rest of the story but he's quite the peculiar character, don't you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looks at Sasuke, expectant.

"Do you want to come by my house? It looks like it's going to rain." Sasuke's staring into space as he said it. Sakura was taken aback by his statement. It seemed that he wasn't listening to a single word she said. But more importantly, there were no clouds in the sky, just the orange hues of the sunset.

"Are you okay?" Sakura raised her hand intended to feel his temperature.

Sasuke grabs her wrist firmly, before she can even touch his face. He looks at her.

"Do you want to come?" Sasuke repeats.

xxx

Sasuke's house was simple. It was a two-storey building with a medium sized lawn up front and a garage. As far as Sakura knew, Sasuke lived alone with the occasional visit from a maid that tidies up the place. It was in junior high school that the news broke out that Sasuke's parents were murdered by his only brother who was rumored to have been using drugs. It even came to a point where Sasuke was accused of drug usage but it was all cleared up. His brother is still missing as of today. Sakura only took this development as a test of his admiration for Sasuke.

She knows that Sasuke is rich and that the house she's inspecting right now is not his original home. There're no pictures of family members, no decorations of even flowers or little figurines, no life. Sakura expected as much from her long-time crush.

"Your house really looks like a bachelor's house." Sakura giggles.

"Sit. You can watch TV or whatever. I'll get us some drinks." Sasuke mechanically says. He goes off into another room, the kitchen, Sakura guesses.

'It's so nice of Sasuke-kun to invite me over. This must mean he really likes me.' Sakura smiles to herself. She had waited long for this, 'alone time with Sasuke-kun where I can heal him of his miseries' Sakura muses. She doesn't turn the TV on. 'Better if there're no distractions. This will be like our first unofficial date! I must make him like me! Shannaro!' Inner Sakura cheers her on.

Sasuke comes back with a tray of biscuits and two glasses of juice.

"Help yourself." Sasuke sits down beside her. Sakura blushes at the proximity.

Sasuke doesn't seem to feel the awkwardness that weighs heavy on Sakura.

'What should I say? Oh man!' She sips her juice timidly.

"Th-thanks for the invite Sasuke-kun." 'Crap! I stuttered.' Sakura quickly gulps another portion of her juice.

Sasuke turns on her as she drinks the beverage. His lips broke into a smirk.

The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was, "You're welcome."

xxx

Sakura tried to open her eyes. For some reason her eyelids felt heavy. She felt numb all over but she knows she's shaking, like there's an earthquake. She was lying somewhere soft. With her senses coming back gradually, Sakura tried to recall what happened.

The last thing she could remember was jogging in the park, sitting on a bench and talking to somebody, then drinking juice with Sasuke. Sasuke.

With all the strength she could muster, she pries open her eyes. At first there was only darkness but as her sight adjusted to it, she could make out a shadow above her, a shadow of a head.

Then slowly, she feels it. A heavy weight pressed down on her, the shivering of her very naked body, something thick violating her, the soreness between her legs, Sakura realized she was being raped.

xxx

Sasuke found sick satisfaction in the squelching sound his cock makes as it pounds into Sakura.

The loud squeaking protest from his bed also adds to his approval. Beneath him, Sakura writhes, tears spilling in her eyes. Sasuke knows that she has awakened but that fact only heightened the pleasure.

That only means that the drugs effects would wear off in about thirty minutes. 'No matter, she'll be too exhausted to move anyway.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke smirked as he saw himself reflected in Sakura's eyes. The fear, the hatred, the involuntary pleasure swirled like a perfect storm in her green orbs. His sweat mixed with her and Sasuke could taste it, salty and at the same time so sweet. He rolls his hips faster.

Sasuke then kisses her forehead while still violating her. He feels the ball of heat in his groin all ready to explode. He licks the side of her face, avoiding her lips, down to her collarbone where he momentarily sucks, before swirling his red tongue on her nipples finishing with a pop on her left breast. All the while Sakura is following him with her gaze, unable to do anything about it.

Sasuke focuses back on thrusting into Sakura. He's so close. Sakura's walls are contracting, gripping him, milking him. He grunts and pounds a deep one, making Sakura twitch slightly, before unleashing his seed deep inside her womb.

Sasuke sees a blinding light before completely falling on top of her. She groans in pain. Sasuke remembers the person underneath him and rolls to his side. He pulls his cock out of her and lies still for awhile, catching his breath. Sasuke sees in his peripheral vision Sakura's tears endlessly flowing on his sheets, mixing with the saliva, the sweat, the sex. He looks at the ceiling and smiles to himself.

Sasuke is about to fall asleep when he hears Sakura's raspy voice, not at all her own,

"…why?"

He turns to her. She is on her side, facing him, breathing harder than ever and looking at him like she's a lamb about to die. He can't make out the details in the dark but the slope of her breasts, nipples looking like eyes staring at him, the patch of hair between her legs that glisten with their combined cum, and her eyes so bright with all the unshed tears that compliments her flushed face, for some reason, the sight gives Sasuke another hard-on. He curses and stands up. He needed a freezing cold shower, Sasuke decides.

xxx

As Sakura slowly regain full control of her body, the pain comes with it. Her tears won't stop rolling no matter how hard she tries to tell herself that she should be strong and think about everything sensibly. Bit by bit she got her senses back. The first thing she noticed is the smell of sweat and sex. She tries to make sense of what she can see. She still can't fully move so she turns her head. She sees her clothes neatly folded by the bedside table, her white panties on top. The moon from the only window in the room illuminates what looks like a typical room. No posters cover the walls; the table adjacent to the bed only contained a desktop, a can of pens, a study light, and a book; the bed and the cabinet beside the window are the rest of the room. Sakura grips the white sheets helplessly. Then, silence. Somewhere, a shower is turned on. Then she feels her body ache. She feels wet and at the same time utterly dry, like dry saliva on mornings when she slept well. Her breast still tingled, like there's still a hand cupping it or a mouth stuck to it. Her entrance feels like its burning and throbbing. The rest of her limbs she can't feel. She felt dirty but satisfied, violated but complete, spent but content. The assault in her senses stirs unease in her. The realization tears her apart.

She must think fast before Sasuke comes back.

Her mind starts running. Uchiha Sasuke raped her that is one thing she's sure about. He must've put something on her juice because that's the last thing she remembers taking from him before blacking out. She weighs her options. She could call the police but there's no phone in sight. And what would she tell them? That she willingly went to her long-time crush's house where he raped him? She doesn't even know if she has the evidence. The tables could turn on her. Though Sasuke's family is gone, his clan still holds a lot of power over the police. She could be pinned as a stalker which just so happens to present herself to the heart throb of their school and he just so happens to accept the offer. They're just teenagers. Who would believe that the boy the flirt's been crushing on for forever violated her?

But deep inside she knows why she's countering the notion of pushing Sasuke in. More tears fell.

Haruno Sakura liked it.

xxx

Sasuke came out of the shower with only a bath towel on his waist. He went inside his room to check on Sakura. She's still limp on his bed, her eyes are closed now but he knows she's awake.

He sat on the chair in his table and faced the bed. From the angle, Sakura is hit by the moonlight to look like a wounded animal. 'Well, she is one.' Sasuke thinks.

But Sakura suddenly moves. Ever so slowly, she sits up, her hair falling over her face. She uses her flimsy arms to push her naked self up. Sasuke had the urge to help her but contained him self. He'll watch what she does.

After she finally sits up, all she does is smooth the creases on the sheets. Some parts are still sticky from their combined liquids but her fingers just glided over them. She propped the pillows, sat still in the middle of the bed, the moonlight spilling generously on her form. She buried her head on her arms, and sat there like a fetus upright.

Sasuke knows that she's watching him now beyond her bangs and arms. He can't help it but all the tension in the room turned him on. He pulls his towel off his waist and lays it on his lap so that it covered him from his waist to his knees while still sitting. He puts his left hand underneath it and started masturbating. His eyes stayed on her hunched form, images of their earlier activity plaguing his mind.

They are in two separate worlds, Sasuke decides.

xxx

Sakura was not surprised when Sasuke started jerking off in front of her. She bites her lips, licks it, and swallows hard. She doesn't know what to do. Will he kill her if she suddenly sprang up and escaped? Will he just let her go?

Sasuke makes a sound. Sakura continues watching. She hears the clock ticking somewhere. Why isn't her mother trying to contact her? Haven't anybody noticed that she's missing?

Sasuke finally closes his eyes to concentrate. Sakura makes her move then.

xxx

The moment he lets his eyes close, Sasuke feels Sakura move. He hears the fabric rustle and the floor boards squeak. No matter how much she tries to keep silent, he'll feel her. She's a part of him now.

Sasuke keeps his eyes closed, waiting for the door to creak open or the closed window to let the wind in. He waits for a blow to his head, a scream, whatever. 'What will little Sakura do?' Sasuke's excitement mirrors his cocks'. He's about to come, about to open his eyes.

His towel is pushed to his thighs. He opens his eyes to a kneeling Sakura. Her eyes pierces him, sees through him. His mouth hangs a bit. Her delicate fingers, the same fingers that he watched smoothing the sheets, pries his hand open. She brings his hand to her nape, the ends of her bright hair tickling the back of his hands. She then holds his cock, delicately, as if it would break. Sasuke couldn't remember a time in his life where he was this hard. The excitement in his groin builds up again, twice, thrice.

She gazes intently at it as if contemplating what to do with such a thing.

Then she opens her mouth. A tiny pink appendage darts out like a snake. First it only reaches the skin, hardly being felt by Sasuke. As if tasting an appetizer, she licks again, slow and sensual. Sasuke's free arm takes a tight grip on the edge of his seat. Her tongue finds the slit where his cum ejects. The pink muscle traces it, from bottom to top and back again. Sasuke doesn't know why such minimum interaction is driving him to the edge of insanity. He keeps great control over the hand on her nape. No matter how much he wants to push her to swallow him whole, he's got to let her do it at her own pace. The grip on his base tightens. Even the way she holds him makes him crazy. He could feel each finger digging on a certain part of him. His jaw tightens.

"Is Sasuke-kun having fun?" Sakura sounded erotic. Sasuke wouldn't have believed that she's the one who said it if he wasn't staring intently at those lips.

Her mouth then swallows the head while her hand stimulates his shaft and balls going up and down and putting pressure at appropriate parts. She sucks greedily as her tongue swirls, the contact making Sasuke mad with pleasure. Then she let's her hand fall to firmly hold his balls and then she tries to swallow him whole. The hand on her nape was already guiding her. The way his cock would disappear on her pink lips gave him great satisfaction. Her teeth would scrape his skin every now and then but would immediately be followed by a tongue lathering it with warm liquid. The tight hold her mouth had on him felt like heaven. Her head bobbed up and down. Squelching noises filled the room again.

In a matter of seconds Sasuke's ready to explode.

"Sa…ku-ra…" Sasuke grits out. The hold on her nape suddenly pushes down hard making Sakura gag at the intrusion on her throat.

Sasuke comes like a train wreck. It spills all over. A lot are shot at Sakura's open mouth and the rest blows over the two of them.

Sakura looks like she bathed in cum. Amidst the white sticky goo and sweat, her eyes shines brighter with fascination. She swallows his seed and licks them from her hands. She scoops up the dense liquid from her legs, the underside of her breasts, on her thighs, and licks her fingers clean. After that she to licks the inner side of Sasuke's thigh and when she was about to lick his cock, Sasuke stops her.

"Enough. I don't want to get hard again." He holds her shoulders firmly. Sasuke stands up.

He turns her back on her. Sakura stayed on her kneeling position, like a slave bowing to his master.

"You can shower. The bathroom is right across. You're clothes are on the bedside table but if you want clean clothes, you can use mine. They're in the drawer. If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

Sasuke closes the door with a quiet click. The sound snaps Sakura back to reality. She stands up and faces the window, the moonlight illuminating her with an ethereal kind of glow. If somebody looked up and saw that window, they would think they're seeing a ghost, a naked smiling ghost.

xxx

Morning found Sakura in Sasuke's bed, curled up like a kitten. The sheets are new, as is her clothes, all because of Sasuke. While Sakura was in the shower, Sasuke came back and replaced the sheets, taking to the laundry even her clothes. Sakura was left with no choice but to wear one of Sasuke's larger shirts that only reached her thighs. Sasuke's smell has always calmed her and she found out it could also lull her to sleep.

A knock on the door awakened her.

"Yes?"

"I'll be going out. Do whatever you want." Sasuke's voice was muffled by the door. Hesitation, and then, "I… I called your mom last night. I told her you were with me."

Then the voice was gone. Sakura mulled this over. Why was Sasuke deliberately telling her this? Does he want her to leave? Why would he tell her mom? Doesn't that make it more possible for her to put the blame on him? Sakura tried to think really hard but last night's events kept intruding: Sasuke's face in utter pleasure, the smell of sex still faintly traceable, the taste of him. Sakura blushed heavily. She was taking all this too well, it was ridiculous. Could really she be that blinded with lust?

Sakura didn't know what to do. After this, after she leaves, would he ignore her back in school? 'Maybe he will notice me more if I blackmail him' Sakura thought. She won't be able to hold this over him. He could just forget her, just like that. She can't go to the police now, or to anybody else for that matter, now that she admits that she wanted it.

What should she do now?

xxx

Sasuke came back with a bag full of groceries. He was hoping that Sakura just leave his house and forget all of this. 'She can try and tell anybody what happened; it's not as if anyone would believe her. Out of the two of us, she's the crazy, obsessed fangirl. And besides I'm the ex-chief of police's son.' Sasuke smirked. But his eyes betrayed him as he saw an image of Sakura looking at him as naked as the day she was born, telling him to come over the bed where they would have fun.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. 'This is way getting out of hand.'

A groan escaped the confines of his room. Sasuke quickly ran upstairs.

'Shit. Did Sakura hurt herself? Worse, suicide?'

Sasuke slammed the door open to his room. "Sakura!"

Sakura was on his bed, legs spread apart. "Sasuke-kun, I…"

Two fingers suddenly plunged in her vagina. It pumped slowly then fast, the fingers being swallowed whole.

"I… need you…"

Sakura was still wearing his t-shirt, hair mussed. Sasuke, shocked, stood rigidly on his spot. She watched as Sakura continued pleasuring herself, occasionally rubbing her breast raw underneath her shirt with her free hand. She looked like she was on ecstasy. The stench and sound of her masturbation permeated Sasuke's senses, the heady scent spreading through his system. His erection throbbed painfully underneath his pants.

"Sasuke-kun…" she moaned his name, her cum spilling all over the sheets like spilled milk. Sakura lies down, as if just dreaming. Sasuke let's his bangs cover his eyes. He silently climbs up the bed, fully clothed and towered over the half-naked girl. He covers her whole body, leaning his weight on his elbows. They were completely still now. Sasuke could feel the heat of her core now that their groins are connected.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispers so low she would've missed it if they weren't that close.

"Sasuke-kun…" She replies finally looking straight at him ever since he entered the room. She brings her two fingers coated in her cum between them. Sasuke's eyes flicker to them before coming back to her eyes. He languidly hangs his jaw, an invitation. Sakura bring her fingers inside his mouth. The tongue tastes it at first before completely sucking it clean. His eyes dilated, as if what he swallowed was drugs. He kisses her forehead again.

He goes down on her. Kneeling as if her body was the tatami mat where the forehead must touch. First he pushes the shirt up to reveal her firm body. He doesn't take it off; just let it linger above her breast. He looks greedily at them before kissing them gently. He starts at the underside of her breast. Sasuke left butterfly kisses on her twin peaks. Every kiss was pulling her to him. She wants him to devour her, why was he letting her through this torture? By this time Sakura has arched her body so much, Sasuke and her was sitting on the bed, Sakura almost kneeling and head thrown back.

Sasuke's hand came to support her back. From then on, he became rough. His right hand scrunched the shirt by her nape so that it won't fall down. His other hand held tightly to her waist while his face completely drowns on her breasts. Her nude lower half saddled his lap loosely, legs still spread, cum still dripping on his pants.

Sakura's neck hurt from Sasuke's hold on the shirt but she didn't need to see anything because the pain was overpowered by the strong pleasure she's feeling from his nips and sucks. All she could do was hold on to his scalp as she let him destroy her all over again.

Sasuke did all he could from preventing himself to just rip out her nipples. He licked and sucked and bit her breasts hard. He first started with the right breast, licking the underside before swirling to get to the nipple. Once he's arrived there, his whole mouth sucks the breast whole as if he were a babe hungry for milk. Then he nimbly chews on her nipple before sucking one last time and letting go with a pop. He does this again to the left breast and by then Sakura is going crazy with the surging pleasure.

The combination of his flexible mouth, the fabric of his sleeves rubbing on her bare skin, and his bangs tickling her chest, Sakura felt like cumming already. Then his nose stops at the valley of her flustered breasts.

"Is Sakura-chan having fun?" Sasuke's voice vibrated throughout her body like a tremendous goosebump.

Sakura pulls the hair on his scalp making him look at her as she settles her body completely on his lap, ankles locked at his waist. She looks down at Sasuke. Her breasts tingle as his breath passes over them.

He looks at her like a kid who got what he wants, arrogant. She pulls a stray lock off his face. His grip on her nape loosens lightly while the hand on her waist tightens. His eyes are twinkling with mischief. Her hand's on his cheek. She looks like she's going to kiss him. Instead the hand on the cheek goes down between them, fleets seductively over his shirt before skillfully unlatching the belt. She relieves his cock, already stiff as a rock.

She smiles at him, a true, genuine smile.

"Fuck me hard." She whispers to his ear before nibbling it.

As she does this, she rubs her entrance wantonly over his hard-on, coating it with a thin layer of cum. It twitches.

Before Sakura could realize what happened, she's flipped over and is now kneeling in all fours on the bed, facing the wall. A voice, "fuck" reaches her ear before the pain of his cock entering her makes her vision blotch.

Her arms wobbled but she managed to grip the headboard with all the strength she could muster. The way she received Sasuke last time, she was numb from the drugs so she wasn't able feel him truly. This time she could feel the full force of his cock pounding into her, its length filling her to the limit and its thickness stretching her to boundary. Each thrust makes her feel like she was going to faint. The sheer pain and pleasure it gives her makes it impossible for her to think straight.

Two hands cup her breasts back under her shirt. They tweak her nipples like they were radio dials.

Sakura was breathing hard, her moans getting louder. She can vaguely feel the zipper of his pants denting her inner thighs, the tinkling of his undone belt, and the Sasuke's heavy breathing against her nape. She can't believe they were doing this with him fully clothed. She could imagine the way he rolls his hips, the way he grits his teeth, the way he is able to see his cock covered in her liquids, pulling it for a moment before driving it deep again into her. Sakura was envious.

After a few thrust one of his hands frees a breast and raises her leg, making it wind to Sasuke's hips. "Fucking tight." He breathes. He momentarily pauses to aim before going at it again. Sakura could feel the tip of him reaching a spot within her where for every time it reaches it, she sees a blinding light. Sakura's experiencing orgasm over and over.

Then, a growl. Sasuke curses loudly and plunges his cock the deepest and then they cum together. Sasuke's grip on her thigh hurts. Sakura is filled to the brim.

Both of them fall on the bed. Sasuke is still inside her as the hand that stayed on her breast kneaded it lethargically. His other hand pulls her by the waist and his clothed chest is behind her. The last thing Sakura remembers before falling into a dreamless slumber is the synchronized beating of his heart on her back and of the appendage still inside her.

* * *

><p>* - A character in the story Kafka on the Shore by Haruki Murakami<p>

Review. Flame. Criticize. Whatever floats your boat.


	2. In Finis

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke to the blinding light penetrating the windows of the room. All too soon she remembers it.<p>

Sasuke. drugs. rape. sex.

She sits up immediately one hand digging through her hair and the other cupping her damp womanhood. She's about to look for a mirror when she realizes the bedsheets. It was pink. Sasuke's bed had white. Then she realizes the truth.

It was all a dream.

'It was... so real' she muses, bits and pieces of her dreams slowly dissappearing beyond the reach of her memory.

She sobers up a bit and inspects her body. Sweat generously covered her and needless to say that wet dream had her really wet. Sakura groans on her palms. 'I knew it. It was to good to be true' she thinks.

From downstairs her mom bellows, "Sakura, honey! You'll be late! Get ready!"

Sakura heaves a deep sigh, stands up and drags herself to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>end...<p>

...not. I'm kidding. What, you think I'll let Sakura off that easy? The real sequel to this badass is posted as a separate oneshot entitled **In Finis**.

I just dropped by here because I noticed a whole bunch of you put this on your alerts list. Well, you've been alerted. Go and check it out. And, for heaven's sake, review. I'm drowning in alerts and favorites but the reviews, the reviews are just puddles. How would I know what you guys want?


End file.
